


Я піду в далекі гори

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, PumpkinPie, Romance, Songfic
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Старовинний романтичний звичай, казали вони.





	Я піду в далекі гори

**Author's Note:**

> На пісню "Я піду в далекі гори" (Автор Володимир Івасюк, мені подобається у виконанні "Плачу Єремії")

Я піду в далекі гори, на широкі полонини  
І попрошу вітру зворів, аби він не спав до днини.  
Щоб летів на вільних крилах на кичери і в діброви  
І дізнавсь, де моя мила – карі очі, чорні брови.

Гаррі мав би завдячувати тітоньці Мюріел. І Джинні. І Ронові. І собі, певна річ.  
Добре, здебільшого собі: він-бо розглядав цю авантюру як спосіб боротьби із постійно мульким настроєм. Навколо вирувало мирне життя, але Гаррі не мав миру в серці. На врочистостях на честь перемоги йому мріялося про тишу і спокій, під похмурими склепіннями Грімо хотілося робити щось корисне, на відбудові Гоґвартсу жадалося свята. І так по колу. Ніщо не припадало до душі, і Гаррі носив в собі невдоволення. Вартувало би із кимось порадитись, та турбувати друзів було незручно, а йти до незнайомця і дізнатись, що це ненормально – не ставало снаги. Тож Гаррі твердо поклав собі хоча би прикидатися нормальним, якщо вже не виходило таким бути.  
Розіграти старовинний передшлюбний ритуал – чому б і ні? Тим більше, в хорошій компанії. Рон дуже хотів реабілітувати себе в очах Герміони, Невілл збирався знову здійснити щось героїчне, навіть Дін заприсягся приєднатися, хоча зберігав ім’я дівчини в таємниці. Якби ритуал досі включав би драконоборство, то тваринкам було би непереливки. Та домерлінові часи давно пройшли, драконів захищали закони і заповідники, а пригода полягала у пошуку. Завданням чародія було відшукати кохану десь у горах, чи в лісі, чи в будь-якому іншому безлюдному і віддаленому місці. Гаррі мав надію, що більш як піврічний досвід екстремального життя стане йому у пригоді, і був вельми неприємно здивований, коли дізнався, що зачаровані шатра брати заборонено.  
Тож довелося навідатись в крамницю туристичного спорядження. Очі розбігалися від розмаїття, але водночас Гаррі розумів, що нічогісінько не тямить у призначенні цього краму. Лишалося покладатися на консультанта.  
І ось, у призначений час, по вуха напакований новісінькими гаджетами для подорожніх, Гаррі набурмосено блимав на Моуді. Той блимав у відповідь здоровим оком, а штучне перебігало між кишенями рюкзака. Під кінець огляду Моуді мугикнув щось незрозуміле і простяг Гаррі довжеленького дрючка.  
\- Що це?  
\- Спис, – флегматично відповів Моуді.  
Верхівка дрючка виблискувала металом і навіть на вигляд була гострою.  
\- Що з ним робити? – отетерів Гаррі.  
\- Берегти, як зіницю ока! Це порт-ключ на двох, що дозволить вам повернутися.  
\- А якимось меншим його можна було зробити?!  
\- Традиції. Лови!  
Квідичні звички стали у пригоді: Гаррі схопив дрібну яскраву кульку, схожу на снітч, і тої ж миті його закрутило десь між простором і часом, а потім викинуло на галявину. Аби не впасти, довелося спертися на дорогоцінного списа.  
Віддихавшись, він роздивився навколо: трави, кущі, трохи далі – дерева, клаптики неба і сонячних променів. І тиша – та сама приємна лісова тиша, що подекуди гармонійно переривається цвірінчанням птахів та шелестом трав. І геть нічого, що хоча би натякало на присутність людини. Навіть ледь помітної стежки між деревами.  
За кількадесят футів попереду рівний ґрунт підвищувався під доволі помітним кутом. Гаррі поміркував собі, що дістатися височини було би корисно, і неквапом пішов у той бік.  
Підйом то ставав стрімкішим, то майже пласким. Гаррі крокував нешвидко, але впевнено, і навіть спис, що спочатку був як восьмий гравець у квіддичній команді, перестав заважати. Попервах Гаррі справді його беріг, та чим далі, то частіше використовував як альпеншток. Стежка йому так і не трапилась, але, дерева рідшали і все частіше з’являлися великі галявини. Пахло сонцем і вереском.  
Години за три чи близько до того Гаррі опинився на вершині. Місцина була незнайомою – навколо до обрію здіймалися такі самі гори, не надто високі і крутосхилі, проте численні. Підніжжя здебільшого поросли лісами, а от вершини були голі і подекуди кам’янисті. В долині видніла велика водойма, на березі якої тулилися будиночкиб з такої висоти ніби лялькові. Гаррі крутив і крутив головою, шукаючи бодай якийсь знак, куди йти далі, та гори були однаковими, вода неспішно плинула, і навіть легенький вітерець, що віяв над вершиною, не давав ніяких підказок. Глянувши в долину на скупчення людського житла, Гаррі поклав собі спускатися у протилежний бік, де виднівся величезний ліс.

Мила моя, люба моя, світе ясен цвіт.  
Я несу в очах до тебе весь блакитний світ.  
Я несу любов-зажуру, мрію молоду,  
І цвітуть сади для мене, як до тебе йду.

Вечір впав несподівано: тільки-но сонце перекотилося за дальню вершину, як навколо стрімко посутеніло. Гаррі витяг ліхтаря, завбачливо запакованого зверху, та це не надто допомогло під густим гіллям. Хоч як хотілося закінчити квест в один день (зрештою, обраний він чи погуляти вийшов?), довелося влаштовуватись на ночівлю. Та Гаррі мав надію, що думки про Джинні, які весь день роїлися в голові, навіють приємні сни.  
Зранку задощило. Краплі шерехтіли по листю, скочувались у траву, додавали лісові таємничості і задуми. Сонце надійно заховалося, тож без темпуса годі було вгадати час. Гаррі почекав трохи, потім ще трохи, далі ще… Аж коли зрозумів, що не знати куди спливло ледь не півдня. Треба було вибиратися і йти, аби на надвечір не було соромно дивитися на карту. Втішало те, що дощ був теплим, а капюшон надійно захищав обличчя.  
Волога зробила фарби довкола насиченішими та водночас одноманітнішими: тьмяно-зелений, сіро-зелений, зеленувато-коричневий. А так хотілося чогось яскравого і сонячного. Джинні! Гаррі настільки хотілося побачити її, обійняти, торкнутись м’якого волосся, що аж пальці свербіли. А вона чекала десь там, може навіть за найближчим карколомним поворотом. Надія на щастя і мрії про взаємне кохання підштовхували вперед і вперед. Ні вершини, ні урвища, ні втомлені м’язи не були перешкодою. Коли ж, далеко по обіді, розвиднілось і сонячні промені затанцювали на темних блискучих ягодах вишні, яка одна-однісінька стояла між буків та в’язів, Гаррі повірив, що вже зовсім скоро отримає найбажаніший приз свого життя. Йому навіть здалося, що в повітрі відчувається присмак улюблених парфумів Джінні.  
Але вітер його зрадив – приманив тінню знайомого аромату і кинув у лісі, принісши холодні дощі. День за днем, крок за кроком Гаррі просувався на північ. Чому на північ? Він і сам не мав достеменної відповіді. Бо, якщо розмірковувати логічно, криївка, де чекає Джінні, мала би бути в безлюдній місцевості, себто не на південних схилах. Про те, що такі самі пустельні місцини траплялися і на схід, і на захід від його шляху, Гаррі волів не думати - він-бо серцем відчував, що обрав правильний напрямок.  
“Ідеальний план! А як далеко зайдеш? До Гоґвортсу? На північний полюс?” - голос Герміони зазвучав настільки близько, що Гаррі стрепенувся. Звичайно, Герміони поруч не було. Вона чи наснилася, чи примарилася. Гаррі зітхнув, зібрав у рюкзак свій скарб і поплентав до річки, поклавши собі за мету знайти місток чи брід, а на тому березі пройти хоч зо три милі і тільки потому ставати на ночівлю.  
Береги не різнилися нічим: ті самі скелі, ті самі пагорби, ті самі переліски і хащі. З картою в одній руці і з компасом в іншій, Гаррі витратив чимало часу, аби визначитись, де найближче містечко із крамницею. Хай йому грець, цей ледь не тижневий піший похід вже сидів у печінках!

А як вітер з полонини прилетіти не захоче,  
Все одно знайду дівчину – чорні брови, карі очі.  
Перейду я бистрі ріки, і бескиди, і діброви  
І шляхи мені покажуть карі очі, чорні брови.

Тож коли між дубового гілля майнуло щось, схоже на будиночок, Гаррі попервах не повірив. Вхопився за паличку - і так і було, купа чарів, захисних, магловідштовхуючих… Це мало бути воно! Гарри побіг до дверей із переможним гиканням, де тільки й сили взялися.  
Рвонув двері на себе:  
\- Привіт!  
\- Нарешті! - привітав його дівочий голос, дуже знайомий голос, в який моментально просочилося розчарування: - Це ти…  
Гаррі старанно не дивився Герміоні у вічі - боявся побачити відображення власного жалю і розчарування. Чого він думав, що знайде Джінні саме тут?  
Він крутнувся на п’ятах і вийшов надвір, обережно причинивши двері. Кожен крок назад, до лісу, вимагав титанічних зусиль, та він майже дістався дерев, коли ззаду почулися гуркіт дверей і крики.  
\- Стривай! Гаррі, стривай! Повернися, будь ласка!  
Він озирнувся - Герміона стояла зовсім недалеко від дверей і кликала його назад.  
\- Не треба йти не знати куди на ніч! Гаррі, будь ласка! Не змушуй мене бігти за тобою, я не можу відходити від будинку надто далеко.  
Ці слова змусили Гаррі стрімко повернутися назад.  
\- Жартуєш? Як це ти не можеш піти?  
\- Такі от тут дурні чари! Скажи мені, нащо ми взагалі на це погодились?

\- Щоранку я знаходжу в кошику трохи їжі. Ну як, їжі - сире борошно не поїси, доводиться щось вигадувати, - розповідала Герміона, накриваючи на стіл. - В перший день я нічого не їла просто від злості. Мюріел не попередила, що “старовинний побут” означає настільки старовинний. Добре, мені хоч не присилали непатраних курей. Ненавиджу готувати!  
\- Але вийшло смачно, - Гаррі із задоволенням сьорбав юшку.  
\- Ну, то на здоров’я, - зітхнула Герміона. - А от я, здається, все б віддала за просту піцу.  
\- Піци в мене нема. Тільки це, - і Гаррі витрусив з рюкзака останню бляшанку консервів, трохи печива і солодких батончиків, порошковий протеїн.  
Герміона одразу ж захрумтіла ласощами, із здивуванням спостерігаючи, як Гаррі орудує консервним ножем.  
\- Ти непогано спорядився.  
\- Злякався, коли дізнався, що не зможу взяти зачарованогго шатра.  
Герміона розсміялася. І Гаррі сміявся разом з нею, довго, до сліз. А заспокоївшись, зрозумів, що тепер все буде добре.  
Наступного дня він відправився тинятися по горах із таким самим впевненим і щасливим настроєм. Тепер, коли він розумів, що саме слід шукати, справа просувалася швидше: не так вже й багато йому траплялося галявин, на яких можна було б облаштувати невеличкий будиночок.  
І хто ж тільки додумався, що дівчина має чекати в ньому, фактично, не виходячи! Половина милі вдень, заледве кілька десятків кроків уночі. Герміона мала вдосталь часу перевірити захисні чари і знала лише одне - їх не зняти. Ні, вона мала аварійний порт-ключ, але спочатку не чіпала його із самолюбства, потім із впертості, а потим - вже й не знати від чого. Та мабуть, якщо Рон десь шукає її так само, як Гаррі шукає Джінні, то Герміона готова почекати ще трохи. Принаймні, вона знає, що ввечері дочекається на Гаррі. Від цього легше.  
Гаррі посміхнувся. Йому теж було легше обшукувати ліс, знаючи, що десь є місце, де на нього точно чекають. Власне, два місця. Згадка про Джінні обпікала серце співчуттям і Гаррі лише сподівався, що вона дочекається, не стане користуватися аварійним порт-ключем. Гаррі шукав ще запальніше, навіть не зважаючи на сутінки і темряву. І тільки побачивши між гілок яскравий місячний серп, зрозумів, що вже час, бо Герміона місця собі не знаходіть.  
Перенісшись до будиночка, у віконці котрого ледь блимало світло, Гаррі ляснув себе по лобі.  
\- Крічере! Знайди-но мені свіжу піцу із маглівської пекарні!  
Ельф був надивовижу швидким. Простягаючи піцу, у другій руці він тримав кошик квітів.  
\- Вітаю пана хазяїна...  
\- Крічере, це не те, що ти думаєш! - пошепки вилаявся Гаррі. - Згинь!

Ранок приніс чимало несподіванок. Для початку, Герміона, серйозна, зібрана і рішуча, категорично заявила, що вони чекають ще три дні максимум, а далі забираються, незалежно від того, чи їх хтось знайде. Важко було не погодитися з її як завжди бездоганними аргументами.  
А далі, повернувшись на місце, де він був чотири дні тому і вибравши іншу, ледь помітну між скелями стежину, Гаррі вийшов на галявину із таким самим будиночком. Пустим. Гаррі ходив по ньому, торкався стін і меблів, знайшов кошик, точну копію того, що так дратував Герміону. І не міг не піддатися думці про те, що всього лише чотири дні тому, він міг завернути сюди і когось знайти. А може, цій парі пощастило більше, вони знайшли одне одного одразу ж. І Гаррі знайшов би просто будиночок, якій зробив би своєю криївкою. Хтозна, куди би він пішов потім і чи знайшов би Герміону, чи вони обидва і досі потерпали б від самотності. Ці думки легко перейшли в роздратування і Гаррі розз’явився, повертаючись до Герміони набагато раніше, ніж планував.  
\- Щось сталося? - Герміона здивовано відклала якесь рукоділля.  
\- Я хочу, щоб ти використала свій аварійний порт-ключ.  
\- Ми говорили про це, зранку. Я думала, ми домовились про три дні.  
\- І я так думав, але передумав. Я дещо знайшов.  
\- Ти знайшов Джінні? - спохопилася Герміона. - Чи ще когось? І як це “щось”, а не когось?  
\- Пустий будиночок, такий самий як твій. Уявлення не маю, як давно покинутий і хто там жив. Просто я подумав... Я проходив там, міг повернути на іншу стежку і когось там знайти.  
\- Може, там була Ханна і їм із Невіллом пощастило.  
\- Та навіть якщо це була Джінні!  
\- Мені шкода...  
\- Ні, нема чого шкодувати. Якщо це була Джінні і вона скористалася порт-ключем, це правильно. Нема чого скніти тут. Збирайся!  
\- А Рон?  
\- Залишиш записку, відправиш патронуса абощо!..  
\- Або поговорю прямо зараз, - перервала його Герміона, пильно вдивляючись у вікно.  
Гаррі делікатно чекав всередині і навіть відвертався в найбільш емоційні моменти. Тож не зразу зрозумів, що щось пішло не так.  
\- Роне! Не треба, Роне!  
Той стрімко йшов геть, і Герміона намагалася його наздогнати. Гаррі кинувся надвір, та запізнився: Рона вже не було, а Герміона сиділа на землі, здригаючись і ховаючи обличчя.  
\- Що? Що таке?  
Герміона сміялася - і Гаррі зітхнув з полегшенням. Він просто обійняв її і чекав, поки вона досміється, досхлипує, погодиться випити води.  
\- То скажеш, що сталося?  
Вуста Герміони знову засіпалися, притримуючи хихотіння.  
\- Рон... Рон сказав... що я... - тут вона не втрималася, розсміялася. - Що я завжди вибираю тебе!  
\- Бовдур! Мені дуже шкода!  
\- А от мені ні! Не зважай, я й сама не розумію, що несу!  
\- Принаймні ти розумієш, що тобі вже час, так?  
Гаррі провів Герміону, а сам перенісся у ліс, неподалік від другого будинку і знову шукав до темряви.  
А коли він, вже звично, вернувся у будинок, там на нього чекали Герміона і Рон.  
\- Гаррі, тут таке. Тобі краще почути це від нас...

Мила моя, люба моя, світе ясен цвіт.  
Я несу в очах до тебе весь блакитний світ.  
Я несу любов-зажуру, мрію молоду,  
І цвітуть сади для мене, як до тебе йду.

\- Махутокоро, Герміоно, справді?  
\- Чому б і ні? Завжди мріяла подивитися на квітучу сакуру.  
На хвильку Гаррі уявив, як Герміону обсипає ніжним білим цвітом і багато-багато пелюсток лишається у її волоссі - виглядало би гарно. Та вголос він сказав зовсім інше:  
\- Знаєш, ніколи не думав, що все вийде ось так. Рон поїхав, ти їдеш.  
\- Це називається дорослим життям. Міжособистісні зв’язки, закладені в юнацький період, згідно статистичних даних...  
\- О ні, повірю на слово! Але мені здавалося, ви з Роном замирилися.  
\- Звичайно. Просто вирішили взяти паузу і добре подумати. Власне, це було рішення Рона. Він хотів, щоб я добре подумала і була абсолютно впевнена. Після того, як... Ну... Вибач, що нагадую, - Герміона зовсім зніяковіла.  
\- Що було, то загуло, - відповів на те Гаррі. - Я більше не серджуся на Джінні, а от Дінові натовк би пику.  
\- Агов! - тепер Герміона говорила і дивилася сердито. - Ти ж несерйозно? Як я можу поїхати за півсвіту, коли знаю, що ти можеш піти влаштувати бійку?  
\- Я несерйозно. Чи серйозно, - піддражнив Гаррі. - Чи несерйозно. Насправді, їдь, я триматиму себе в руках. Може, теж куди поїду. До Центральної Африки. Пан Лавґуд збирається в чергову експедицію, кликав помічником.  
\- Ох Мерлін, між експедицією з Лавгудом і бійкою з Діном я би обирала бійку.  
Гаррі посміхнувся, взяв Герміону за руку.  
\- Умовила, обіцяю не робити різких рухів і дочекатися твого повернення. А можно запитати дещо дуже особисте?  
Герміона смикнула плечем:  
\- Питай. В крайньому разі просто не відповім.  
\- А тобі багато часу потрібно, щоб подумати про вас із Роном?  
\- Я вже подумала.  
\- І?  
\- Що “і”?  
\- Що надумала?  
\- А це вже друге “дещо дуже особисте”.  
Герміона замовкла, але так і не забрала руку, дозволяла Гаррі триматися за себе, роздивлятися її обличчя. І він таки видивився у її теплих карих очах щось таке, чому ще не знав назви, але воно дозволило йому запитати:  
\- Слухай, тоді, в лісі, ми ж не зробили нічого такого, від чого мали б ніяковіти?  
Герміона трохи зморщила лоба і ледь помітно ворухнула рукою, ніби збиралася її висмикнути, проте майже одразу передумала.  
\- Та наче ні.  
Гаррі раптом відчув, що за спиною ростуть крила.  
\- А може, спробуємо? Зробити щось таке, від чого буває ніяково?  
Герміона мовчала, проте її мовчання було затишним і змовницьким, а погляд - добрим і уважним. Крила за спиною Гаррі розвернулися і затріпотіли. Він знав, що відпустить Герміону в Японію, а потім приїде до неї, і вони будуть гуляти під сакурами і ловити ніжні пелюстки. І там-то таки зроблять щось. Поцілунок, наприклад - після стількох років знайомства це буде достатньо ніяково, еге ж?

**Author's Note:**

> Бето, знайдися!


End file.
